My Schizophrenic Wing-man Hooked Me Up With a Guy Who Has Wings
by Perdition Raiser
Summary: Dean's best friend Meg Masters is schizophrenic and is trying to set him up with this ward aid that he is pretty sure she hallucinates. turns out he's real, and really hot. Dean, Sam, Meg, Jo, Ellen, Bobby, and Benny are this giant family. Destiel. AU. Lucifer and Gabriel are Cas' wonderful brothers of course.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry. I really am, but I dreamt this up last night and I just needed to okay? I know im in the middle of like four other fics but I couldn't help myself alright? I hope you guys like this. **

Dean Winchester has lived in Lawrence, Kansas all of his life. All, 20 years of it.

When Dean was four years old and his younger brother Sam was six months old, their mother died in a car crash, and their father survived. It ruined John Winchester. He didn't turn to alcohol abuse, or drugs or any of that shit, he just went into a severe depression. Dean was too young to realize that John had stopped sleeping and eating and soon enough his body had shut down completely and he died half a year later.

Sam and Dean then went to live with their father's closest friend Bobby Singer, and they'd lived there ever since. Bobby wasn't the best person to raise kids at first, he didn't know how to, but he got a lot of help from another close family friend, Ellen Harvelle. Bobby and Ellen have basically been parents to Sam and Dean all of their lives, and Ellen's daughter Jo, who was Sam's age was like a sister.

When they were young Bobby had to work long hours to keep the money up, he was now supporting two kids and himself, and so Dean had willingly took on the responsibility of watching over his younger brother, and even Jo when he got the chance.

Bobby was a mechanic, and soon after he took in the boys Dean found he had an obsession with cars, and he became a damn good mechanic, so good that when Dean turned eighteen Bobby promoted him to head mechanic. That way they both brought in money for the teen age Sam who was getting bigger every millisecond and ate anything he could digest.

Dean didn't want to go to college and Bobby and Sam didn't press him to, Dean knew he was smart but all he wanted to do was work on cars, he loved it and so that's what he did. Sam was a genius, only sixteen years old, and already knows what he wants to do with his life. He wants to go to Stanford and become a big time lawyer. Bobby and Dean are so proud of him.

Sam and Jo weren't the only people that Dean felt obligated to protect and watch over, though.

_Dean met Meg Masters when he was five years old, on the first day of kindergarten. When he walked into the classroom the teacher told him to make friends. He looked around, and sitting in the far corner, looking out one of the windows was a little girl, all by herself. She was thin, but her face was round and she had chubby cheeks. She had long dark hair that contrasted her white skin and golden brown eyes. _

_No one else was playing with her, so Dean decided to be her friend. She didn't have any and neither did he. _

_ "Hi, I'm Dean." the little boy with the blonde hair and the flawless face said. Meg looked up to see a little boy with green eyes and freckles. He was smiling, so she smiled back. _

_ "Hi, I'm Meg." she said quietly. _

_ "Do you have any friends?" Dean asked sitting down across from her. _

_ "I have imaginary ones." she told him. _

_ "Do you have any not imaginary ones?" he asked. _

_ "No." she said looking into her lap. _

_ "Why?" he asked confused. _

_ "Because they don't like it when I talk to my imaginary ones." she whispered. _

_ "That's dumb." he said and she looked up at him and smiled. _

_ "Do you have any friends?" she asked Dean. Dean shook his head. _

_ "My little brother Sammy and my little sister Jo are my friends." he said, "But that's it." _

_ "why?" she asked. _

_ "Because my mommy and daddy died, and they don't want to hurt my feelings." Dean said and rolled his eyes, a trick he's picked up from his Aunt Ellen. _

_ "That's dumb, too." Meg told him and he grinned. _

_ "Do you wanna be friends? So then we don't have to worry about everyone that's dumb?" he asked her. _

_ "Yeah, let's be not dumb together." she said and they hugged. _

Ever since then Dean has been best friends with Meg, but he realized something was wrong when as they got older and matured, Meg's imaginary friends didn't go away. They actually became more and more active. When they were in fifth grade Meg was diagnosed with schizophrenia. She was afraid that Dean wouldn't be friend anymore, she'd already stopped going to school, she was being home schooled now, so she tried not calling him like she did everyday.

She tried not calling him _once, _and a half an hour after she was supposed to call he climbed in her window.

"Meg! What the hell?" eleven year old Dean asked exasperatedly as he jumped onto her bed from the windowsill.

"Dean? What're you doing here?" she asked.

"You didn't call me, you always call me at three, every single day, no matter what." he said simply.

"Yo-you still want to be my friend? Even though I'm crazy?" she asked.

Dean threw his head back and laughed.

"I already knew you were crazy, now they just have a name for it." he said and grinned at her, she grinned back.

"I see things ya know." she whispered.

"I know, I realized that last year when you mentioned you imaginary friend in your sleep and asked me why there was a dog in a sweater following us through the library. Dogs aren't allowed in the library, Meg." he said chuckling.

"You know that I'm real, right?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, the doctor said I have a rare case. I can tell if something is inside my head or not. The weird things I see always have a sort of glowing white outline around them. You don't. They still seem real though, very real." she said.

"Well, I don't care if you see things. I didn't when we were five and I still don't." Dean said smiling, "You're family." he added.

She tackled him in a hug.

All through high school Dean spent at least an hour with Meg every day, told her about high school with other people, and how honestly if it was up to him he'd learn with her in her house everyday because high school sucked ass.

Sam and Jo had also become fond of Meg over the years of Dean bringing her over and being her best friend. They visited with Dean at least three times a week, and Meg had grown fond of them as well. She thought of them as younger siblings, especially Jo.

Meg's parents were very grateful that Dean had stayed her friend all these years, but then one day they left. They just left Meg and her older brother because they didn't want to worry about her anymore. Her older half brother, Benny Lafayette, didn't give two shits, even though Meg was only sixteen, Benny was twenty-three at the time, and so he took care of her.

Throughout high school her condition worsened and when she was nineteen, even though Dean, Benny, Sam and Jo protested against it, Meg checked herself into an institution that was here in Lawrence. It was a good one, they made sure that patients were treated well, and Meg liked it there. Dean visited her everyday. Sam and Jo visited a few times a week, and Benny did as well.

Dean had an hour and a half lunch break, courtesy to his new head mechanic job, and it gave him time to drive the quick five minutes to Lawrence Institute for Troubled Minds, and have a decently long lunch with Meg everyday.

The nurse at the desk smiled at him when he entered, he'd been coming in at the same time every day for a year and everyone in the place new Dean by name.

"Hello, Dean, how're you?" the nurse, Pam he thought her name was, asked.

"Good you?" Dean asked signing in.

"Wonderful, sweet cheeks." she said grinning, she always hit on Dean, she was hot, Dean had to admit. He nodded to her and headed towards Meg's single room. He'd memorized his way there.

Dean had come out as bisexual when he was seventeen. Sam, Jo, and himself were all sitting around with Meg in her room when he looked up at the ceiling an said as nonchalantly as he could, "You know, Logan Lerman is like really hot." they'd all turned and looked at him in surprise and confusion. "I'm bisexual by the way." They shrugged and Dean grinned. That was it. They didn't give two shits, and Logan Lerman was really hot, Dean had always had a thing for guys that were a little smaller than him but were still well built.

When Dean got to Meg's room he knocked on the door, in a special way, his own name in Morse Code, they'd been doing this forever, and he used it everyday so she knew he was there.

"Come in Dean, my love!" she said in her sweet but menacing voice. Meg was in fact the funniest and most awesome schizophrenic sociopath that he had ever encountered, and he'd met a few in this nut shack. He loved her.

"Hiya Meg, how's another day in this loon house?" he asked plopping down across her on her bed. She was dressed in an all white uniform that the patients wore, and over her short sleeved white shirt she was wearing a giant green sweater that used to belong to Dean.

"Oh you know, just, crazy." she said grinning at him, "What's for lunch?" Meg asked.

"Ellen made me something today actually, bacon burger, with extra cheese." he said grinning and pulled it out of the brown paper bag he was carrying. Normally they don't let people bring food inside, but they checked Dean's everyday, and the staff trusted him, plus Meg never wanted to eat his shitty lunches anyways.

"Ugh, you mean extra clogged arteries?" she asked, "How can you eat that repulsive shit anyways?" she asked.

"Uhmm, unlike you, I'm not a crazy nut job vegetarian, I like meat. Nice juicy, blood filled, greasy meat." he said smirking and took a huge bite. She pretended to puke. "What're they feeding you today?" he asked with a mouth full of burger. Meg laughed.

"I dunno, I think I'm having salad with grilled chicken, you can have my chicken." she told him and he smiled.

After Dean polished off his burger in about two minutes he sighed an laid down on his back so his head was in Meg's lap, her leg's criss cross applesauce. She played with his hair as they talked.

"Meet any hot people lately?" she asked.

"Nah, there was this hot chick I picked up at a bar last week but I dumped her, she was a half wit and I didn't wanna bother." Dean said annoyed.

"Dean, face it, you're sick of the one night stands aren't you?" she asked.

"Yeah, fuck yeah I am. I just want a real relationship ya know?" he said rubbing his temples.

"Oh I do." she said sadly, and they were silent for a moment or two before she asked, "How's Moose and Joanna Banana?" Meg asked. She was the only person allowed to call them those names.

"Sammy's great he's so God damn smart, I'm so proud of him. He's gonna be a senior next year, and he's already got a bunch of colleges looking at him. Jo's doing great too, she's got all A's in school and is crushing on my cousin Adam, but I think she missed you." Dean told her and Meg smiled sadly, "We're all coming up with Benny this weekend though." Dean told her and her face visibly brightened. Dean watched Meg, looking up at her from his place in her lap, she was looking off into space again, she does that sometimes.

"What do you see?" he asked. Dean always asked Meg what she saw, and she was the only person she really confessed to. If there was something funny or ridiculous that her mind was creating then she'd share it with everyone, but really she only told Dean, not even Benny, just Dean.

"Right now? Oh nothing bad really. There are some white puffy clouds over in that corner of the ceiling, " she said pointing to the corner of the room on the right side, "And," she chuckled, "there's this little girl, with one blue eye and one green eye, and she has the same color hair that you do, but slimmer features like one of the other male nurses I know, and she's giggling. She's sitting right there, next to your feet, and she keeps telling me about her Daddy's, she's got two of them you know, and she also keeps telling me about how she wants to be an elf from Lord of the Rings." Meg said smiling down at him.

Dean liked when Meg saw nice things, whenever Meg saw bad things…it wasn't very good, she saw bad things a lot. Most of the time she could ignore the bad things but if they got too bad? She cried, and the only person she felt safe with was one of the Winchester's, Jo, or her brother Benny. One of them always had to be called in to calm her down, especially since she hated shots and refused to take her medicine.

"What's her name?" he asked curiously.

Meg threw her head back and laughed, Dean looked at her confused, "What?"

"She, the little girl, looked at you, rolled her eyes and said, 'it's Samantha silly goose, you know that." Dean smiled at that, and then started laughing.

"Well, Samantha, you sound pretty awesome, but you're totally more of a silly goose than I am." dean said and stuck his tongue out at where Meg said she was. Meg smacked him lightly on the cheek, and smirked.

"The so called Samantha, stuck her tongue out right back, giggled, and ran through that wall." Meg said pointing to their left. Dean chuckled.

"So there's a new male nurse, he comes and visits me everyday." Meg told Dean.

"Yeah?" Dean asked curiously.

"Yes. I think you'd like him, not to mention the fact that he's gorgeous. He's got angel wings." she told him. Dean assumed this was one of Meg's hallucinations, because angel wings? Come on. He humored her, though and asked about him.

"Okay, sure, what's he look like, what's his name?"

"His name is Castiel, like the angel of Thursday," Meg said and Dean smiled softly, _where did Meg's mind even discover such things? _he thought to himself. "I drew him, here I'll show you."

Meg was an extremely talented artist, Dean had her art hanging up all around his and Sam's and Bobby's house. Yeah, he was only twenty, and he lived with Bobby and Sam still okay? He was waiting until Sam graduated from high school, and then while he went to the University of Kansas before transferring to Stanford they were going to share an apartment, and when Sam left, maybe Dean could convince Meg to come and live with him. She checked herself in, so she could check herself out whenever she pleased.

There were a four drawings of Dean taped to Meg's ward room walls. Two black and white, and two colored. One where he was laughing, one smiling, one sleeping, and one where he was completely serious. He had copies of all of them. There were three of Jo, two of Sam, two of Benny, and one of Bobby and Ellen together. And they were all so accurate and beautiful that they almost looked like photographs.

There were also drawings of the things she saw, one thing about Meg's schizophrenic hallucinations was that they were very real looking, so drawing the things in her head let them be seen by Dean. A lot of the ones she kept hidden under her mattress scared Dean.

She pulled out her medium sized sketch pad, and flipped through it. Dean saw glances of stormy thunder clouds, black shadows that were ominous and menacing and a lot of animals. Finally she stopped on a drawing and held it up for him to see. It was a pencil drawing, black and white, of one of, if not, the most attractive man Dean had ever seen. More attractive than Logan Lerman, Han Solo, and Dr. Sexy combined.

He had a strong jaw, that was covered in stubble, and wonderful cheek bones, a strong neck, and messy black hair that stuck up everywhere, and his lips were full, so full. Dean's eyes widened.

"Damn." he whispered.

"Yeah, Clarence has that effect on people." she said and Dean was pretty sure she told him his name was Castiel and not Clarence but hey it was Meg so… "Maybe you guys will meet some day." she said thoughtfully.

"Yeah maybe," Dean said chuckling and then looked at his watch. He had ten minutes before his lunch break was over, and he liked to be five minutes early, so he got up to leave.

"Well, I gotta head out Meg, see you tomorrow okay?" Dean asked and she nodded.

"Same time, same place, Deano" she said and hugged him affectionately. He hugged her back, squeezing her tight.

He leaned down to kiss her cheek and smiled, "Don't let them bite you Meg, don't let them bite you." Dean said, just as he always said before he left and after giving her one more quick hug, he headed out of the Institution, waving and smiling at Pamela on the way out.

The rest of the day Dean wondered if Castiel was a figment of Meg's crazy ass mind or if he was real.

**XXXXXxxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxXXXXX**

Little did Dean know, that Castiel Novack was in fact very real.

Castiel had grown very fond of Meg Masters and liked talking to her, even if she was a schizophrenic that hallucinated almost everything.

He wasn't busy and asked if he could go on his lunch break, his boss nodded and he headed straight for Meg's room. He peeked inside to see Meg sitting on the bed, hugging that large green sweater she wore around herself and smiling. She looked up when she saw him.

"Oh, hiya Clarence, come on in. wow, two visits in one day, I must be popular." she said cheekily and Castiel chuckled. He almost forgot, it was right after the time Dean came to visit. The nurses had all told Castiel about Dean, he came and visited Meg every single day at the same time, but Castiel never saw Dean enter or leave the institution so he assumed that Dean was a hallucination that she'd been seeing since childhood. An imaginary friend.

"I see you've added another drawing of Dean to the wall." Cas said looking at the drawing of Dean sleeping. Meg nodded. Castiel looked at the other people who Meg had drawn, he knew they were real, they were family, he'd seen them all standing outside in the parking lot, leaning against a gorgeous black car, like they were waiting for someone who was still inside. He never did see who they were waiting for.

"He was just here, if you'd come sooner, you two could have met." She said smiling, "He thinks you're hot by the way, I showed him the drawing I did of you."

"Oh does he?" Cas said blushing but also smirking. Meg knew Cas was gay the minute she said hello to him. Cas looked at the drawings of Dean again and sighed a little. It's too bad that Dean was a figment of Meg's imagination because he was the most gorgeous man he had ever seen, and apparently he thought Castiel was hot which was a plus. But he wasn't real.

"Yeah, he's my best friend. If you ever meet you'll love him. He's the most annoying, humble, selfless, and drastically self loathing person that I have ever met. And he's fucking hilarious." she told him. She always told Castiel about Dean.

They never really talked about family much because Meg missed hers, so they mostly talked about books and TV shows and sometimes Cas told her about his older brothers, Lucifer and Gabriel. Castiel laughed so hard that he fell out of his chair when he's shown Meg pictures of them and she's said that she'd gladly fuck Lucifer into a wall. Lucifer thought it was funny too.

"Dean's kind of, well _was_ kind of a man whore throughout high school." Meg said continuing about her friend. "Slept with every available chick older than fifteen. He's tired of it though, wants a real relationship. He doesn't think he can though, he's to busy worrying about every little thing that his younger brother does. He's so protective of him." Meg explained.

Castiel was now sitting on the floor, his back against the wall, so he could face Meg, and when she said that he raised his eyebrows. Meg never talked about Dean's family, or said his last name, or anything like that, only talked about what material things, which is why Castiel assumed he wasn't real.

"Dean has a little brother?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah," Meg said as if it was obvious, "Sam." she said pointing to the two drawings of the boy with a puppy like appearance, shaggy brown hair, a bright smile, and young face. "He's sixteen, he's a junior in high school."

Cas saw the resemblance now, but, he still was confused.

"But Sam's _real_." Castiel said cocking his head to the side in confusion, like a kitten.

"Yeah, so is Dean." Meg said raising one eyebrow, scrutinizing him, and then realization hit her, "You thought Dean was part of my schizophrenic shit didn't you?!"

Cas nodded meekly and Meg doubled over in laughter, finally after a few minutes of Meg laughing and Castiel blushing in embarrassment she spoke.

"Clarence, I'm different than most schizophrenics. I _know _when something is real or fake. And I can tell you right now that Dean is _very real_. This is the sweater he gave to me for my seventeenth birthday. It was his, but I kept taking it so finally he gave it to me, his name is written on the tag." she said showing him. "And he left his lunch bag here, see?" she said holding up a brown paper bag that had _Here's a burger, Dean, eat up. Love Ellen. _written on it.

"Oh." was all Castiel could think of to say.

**So that's the first chapter. Gosh it felt good to write this down. Read it I guess? And if you did and you liked it could you review it pretty please? One love. **

**Liz. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter, thanks for such great feedback you guys, lub you. Enjoy :D**

"How's Meg?" Sam asked when Dean got back to the shop after his lunch break. Sammy always hung out at the Auto Shop while Dean worked and did his homework at the front desk while sometimes answering phones before they went home.

"She's great actually. Asked how you and Jo were, she's all happy thoughts right now." Dean told his younger brother.

"Yeah?" Sam said looking down at his homework, his hair falling into his eyes as he completed a calculus problem.

"Yeah, fluffy clouds, little girls playing, and some hot guy that she wants me to date." Dean said chuckling and Sam looked up with a goofy grin on his face.

"Seriously? Ha! That's hilarious." Sam said laughing, "Maybe it's a sign Dean." he said sarcastically.

"What's a sign? That I'm single?" Dan asked scowling.

"No Dean, that you need to get out there and date, because apparently the only guy interested in you right now isn't real." Sam said with smirk.

"Shut up, Sammy." Dean growled and threw a dirty rag at his younger brother who caught it and tossed it on the floor next to Ash, who was working on an old clunker.

"Hey Dean, I have some books I want Meg to read, but they're in my locker at school, so when you go on your lunch break can you come and get them?" Sam asked when his brother emerged from Bobby's office after checking back in.

Sam was still in school when Dean had lunch and before hand, so while Dean was with Meg, Bobby picked him up from school, and then after Dean clocked out of the shop he would drive himself and Sam home while Bobby worked for a little while longer.

"Yeah sure, I'll just leave a little earlier." Dean told him with a smile. He liked the relationship that Meg and his younger brother had, they were both so smart and loved literature, so that was how they had bonded when Dean and Meg had become friends.

"Hey Sammy, finish you're homework and stop talking to me, it's Thursday remember?" Dean said and realization hit Sam and then he smiled widely, scribbling furiously on a piece of paper.

Thursdays were brother poker night for the Winchesters, and sometimes Bobby. They played with pretzel sticks and animal crackers, Dean let Sam have one beer even though he was sixteen, and Dean smoked an awesome smelling cigar.

Dean smiled down at his brother who had fallen asleep at the kitchen table that night. Dean had gone to bathroom and when he got out Sam's face was smooshed onto the table and his cards where everywhere. This happened sometimes if Dean decided he was gonna be nice and let Sam stay up a little late on a school night.

Bobby was out at the Roadhouse like every Thursday to give the brothers some time alone so Dean huffed out a affectionate sigh and picked up his brother bridal style.

"You're already way too big for this." Dean grumbled. It's not that Dean wasn't strong enough to lift his younger brother, it's just as dead weight Sam was heavy. The kid was only sixteen and he was only one inch shorter than Dean, six feet. If Sam was in a comfortable sleep then he wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, at all. Sometimes the kid had trouble falling asleep but once he was under he wasn't coming back.

Dean accidentally whacked Sam's head on the doorway to the kid's bedroom and he didn't even stir. Dean laughed quietly to himself, picked up the kitchen, then went to bed himself.

The next morning Dean was sleeping soundly, he was having a wonderful dream about Castiel the nonexistent ward aid that was really hot, and since he was nonexistent Dean could do whatever he wanted to him in his dream wouldn't feel a tad guilty. Then he wasn't woken up by his puppy of a brother.

"Dean come on, I need to get to school." Sam said poking his head into Dean's room and turning the light on. Dean groaned and shit his eyes tighter, shoving his face into his pillow.

"Dean, I'm serious, if you don't get out of bed now then I will be forced to take action." Sam said trying to hide the smile in his voice but Dean heard it anyways.

Dean refused to budge, smiling widely into his pillow, waiting to see what his brother was going to do.

"Come on, asshat!" He heard Sam complain and a second later Sam had jumped on top of him and was trying to rip the comforter and sheets off of Dean. Sam reached around Dean while Dean was pulling on the blankets to yank the pillow out from under his head and throw it across the room.

"You little fucker." Dean said glaring up at him, the corners of his mouth lifting a little.

"Dude, I need to get to school, don't make me pick you up! You know I can." Sam practically deadpanned.

"You wouldn't." Dean said freezing and waiting for Sam to make his next move.

"I would." Sam said and started picking Dean up, he'd almost got Dean over his shoulder when Dean gave in.

"Alright! Alright, put me down you monster, I'll be down in fifteen minutes." Dean told him standing and Sam grinned.

"Ten minutes." Sam said and then left. Dean chuckled. He loved that kid more than anything or anyone in the entire world.

Dean was downstairs in eight minutes, which satisfied Sam. He was wearing an old pair of jeans that were faded and a little too tight because he needed to do laundry and they were the only ones he had clean. Same goes for the shirt, but it was one of Dean's favorites anyways, and tight black shirt that said Led Zeppelin in white letters across the chest, and that was it. He mostly liked it because it made his chest muscles and biceps stand out.

It was pretty warm out, it was only the end of September, so he didn't bother getting a coat, he just grabbed some pop tarts that Sam had so nicely toasted and they headed to the impala.

He drove up to the school, turning down his music and looked over at Sam.

"What class are you in round the time I get off on my lunch break?" Dean asked.

"Uhh, I have English, with Mr. Shirley." Sam told him, all of the teachers had the same rooms as they did when Dean went there, and Dean nodded.

"Oh yeah, he was my favorite teacher. I'll just come find you and then you can take me to your locker so I can get those books for Meg." Dean told his brother.

"Alright, bye Dean, see ya later." Sam said getting out.

"Have a good day Sammy!" Dean shouted out of the window of the impala and Sam blushed a little and waved him away.

**XXXXXxxxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxxXXXX**

Dean left the shop at around 12:00, a half an hour earlier than he usually did and headed back to the high school. This time he pulled up front and parked, getting out he adjusted his clothes so they weren't _that_ tight but still tight enough, and headed into the front of the building, and straight to the front desk near the office, a place he was at a lot as a high school student. The secretary was the same, a short black woman name Missouri Mosley.

"Hiya Missouri." Dean said walking up to the desk and smiling at her.

"Well! If it isn't the one and only Dean Winchester, I haven't seen you since you graduated, what two years ago? My have you grown into a fine young man." She said smiling up at him.

"Thanks Missouri," he said blushing a little, "Boy do I remember coming down here a lot." he said looking around and chuckling.

"That's because you were down in my office at least three times a week." said a voice coming from the left and he saw the principal, Rufus Turner, a gruff old black man.

"Yeah, but hey I made it outta here right?" Dean said grinning and the two older adults laughed. "I just came here real quick to see Sam, he has some books in his locker that I'm bringing over to Meg, he wants her to read them." Dean explained.

The smiled fondly but a little sadly. Even though they'd never actually taught Meg they knew of her and her relationship with the Winchesters.

"You know where he is?" Missouri asked.

"Yeah, he told me he had English with Mr. Shirley, I know where the room is," he told her and she shooed him off.

Dean looked around, walking down the empty halls of Lawrence high as his boots clunked and echoes loudly. He walked past two of his old lockers, past the janitor's closet where he's received head, two blow jobs, and make out session from three different girls in three weeks, and finally made it to Mr. Shirley's room.

Dean peeked inside through the window of the door, Mr. Shirley had the kids sitting in pairs, all of their desks were turned to face their friends and Dean could see Sam, his back turned to the front of the room, sitting with Jo, Sam's best friend and little sister to Dean. There was another guy in the room, leaning down to speak with Sam and Jo, he looked to be a little older than Dean, like twenty-three, he was short, and had pointed but not unattractive features. His hair was gold and was combed back, it was almost as long as Sam's.

Dean walked in as quietly as he could, shutting the door without making a sound, a few kids saw him out of their peripheral vision but only looked up at him curiously, Sam and Jo kept working diligently.

"Hey Mr. Shirley." Dean said quietly and Chuck got the message as to not be to loud right away, even though he was excited to see one of his favorite past students.

"Why hello Dean, it's nice to see you." Chuck said smiling and shaking his hand, "Is everything okay?" the shorter bearded man asked looking at Sam.

"Yeah everything's fine, Sam just has some books in his locker that he wants me to bring to Meg, she promised him she'd read them." Dean told him, and Chuck nodded, grinning at the young man as he snuck up behind his younger brother.

Some kids were trying not to giggle now, not a lot of them knew who he was, but some of them did, Jo Looked up eventually and was about to say something but Dean silenced her with a finger to his lips. The teacher's assistant looked confused but stayed quiet.

Dean reached out and poked Sam in the sides shouting, "Sammy!" and Sam jumped three feet in the air and practically fell out of his desk. He stood up with a silly grin on his face and punched his brother in the arm.

"Come on man, what the hell?" Sam asked, brushing hair out of his eyes.

"Oh shut up Sam, you know you're happy to see me." Dean said smirking down at him. They'd gotten the attention of the entire class.

"Whatever, jerk."

"Bitch."

The kids giggled and Chuck Shirley shook his head in amusement at the front of the room.

Jo cleared her throat, he and the teacher's assistant were looking at them quietly.

"Oh right, uh Dean this is our student teacher Mr. Novack, Mr. Novack this is my older brother Dean." Sam said introducing them, the rest of the class had gone back to work but some of them were still listening to the conversation that Sam was having his brother that was really hot.

"It's nice to meet you, and like I've told my students, you can call me Gabriel, or Gabe, although Sam here seems to be stuck on being formal." Gabriel said smiling. Dean chuckled and Sam blushed.

"That's Sammy for ya," Dean said, "And hi Jo." he said realizing he hadn't said hello to the petite blonde.

"I thought you'd never notice me, Dean." she said pretending to swoon and he glared at her. Sam laughed.

"Sammy, show me to your locker, I gotta get over to Meg in a few minutes." Dean told his brother who nodded but they were cut off by Jo.

"You're going to see Meg?" she asked.

"Yeah Jo, I go see her everyday for my lunch break, you know that." Dean told her.

"Can I come with you?" She asked, she'd almost mastered the power of Sam's puppy dog eyes, but she hadn't gotten there yet.

"Jo you know I can't take you out of school, I'm not you're second legal guardian, Bobby is. Plus, your mom would kill me, in a very slow and torturous way if I took you out of school." Dean said looking down at her sympathetically. Sam barked out a laugh and Jo giggled.

"I forgot you were afraid of my mom," Jo said grinning, "Tell Meg I say hi alright?"

"I always do, sweet cheeks." he said winking at her, Jo rolled her eyes and flipped him off as Sam lead him out of the classroom.

"So, you're close with them?" Gabriel asked sitting across from her, helping her while Sam was gone.

"Yeah, known em' all my life. Sam's my best friend and Dean's like an older brother, _is _an older brother. My mom helped raise them after their parents died in a car crash. Bobby, my mom's nest friend, is their legal guardian." Jo explained.

"Ahh." Gabriel said, letting her know he was listening.

"Dean practically raised Sam up until he started high school cause' Bobby had to work two jobs to support them. Finally Dean got a job and gave Bobby a break, now he's head mechanic at Bobby's shop, still acts like a parent to Sam sometimes though, even to me actually." Jo said fondly and Gabriel raised his eyebrows, clearly impressed.

"He must care about Sam a lot." Gabriel observed.

"Yeah, they're kinda codependent." Jo said smirking and he chuckled.

"So where's your locker?" Dean asked as they exited the classroom.

"It's right at the end of this hall." Sam said as they walked.

"Yeah? So was mine." Dean told his brother.

"I know, they gave me yours, they've been giving me yours since my freshmen year." Sam said smirking and stopped in front of the dull gray blue locker. Locker number 66, at the bottom corner on the front of the door Dean's initials were scratched into it. Sam had scratched his on the other side.

"Wow," Dean said grinning, "Guess we get a locker dedicated to us huh?" Dean said running his fingers over Sam's initials. Sam nodded. On the inside Dean's name was still spray painted on the back, Sam had added his name, Dean laughed out loud.

"They never cleaned that off?" Dean asked.

"I think they like you too much." Sam said. There were also some old Led Zeppelin, ACDC and The Doors stickers and some phone numbers written down in sharpie. Dean saw that Sam had added a few stickers of their favorite movies like Indiana Jones, Star Wars, and Lord of the Rings.

"Well, it fits us." Dean said proudly, and pulled out his iphone to snap a picture of the locker inside, and on the front.

"Here they are." Sam said holding out three books, they were the Lord of the Rings books, the only books Dean had ever read.

"Are you kidding me? I've been trying to get her to read these foreverrrrr. Your puppy dog eyes work like a charm, Sammy." Dean told him as they made there way back to Sam's class.

"Oh I know." Sam said confidently and they walked in but Dean stopped in the doorway.

"I gotta go kiddo, see you at the shop when I get back okay?" DEan said looking at his brother, even though he and Sam were practically eye to eye, he still felt smaller than Dean.

"Yeah okay." Sam said giving Dean a quick hug and Dean ruffled his hair. Jo was looking at Dean across the room with a grin on her face and he pretended to sigh dramatically before waving her over.

She wrapped her arms around his waste tightly and he gave her a quick squeeze and a kiss on top of her head.

"Keep Sammy's head outta the gutter for me will ya?" Dean said and she nodded, "I'm taking you and Sammy and Benny to see her on Saturday, okay?" she nodded and went back to her seat and before anyone else could say goodbye Dean had nodded to Mr. Shirley and left the room, and soon the building.

Dean set the Lord of the Rings books in his passenger seat and headed to the Institute. He got there three minutes after he was usually there. He grabbed the books, his lunch and jogged into the building, nodding to Pam he headed straight for Meg's room.

He knocked and poked his head inside.

"You're late Winchester." she said to him as he entered.

"Yeah well, I had to stop by Sammy's school to get these books he wanted you to read, Jo and him say hi." Dean told her, sitting on the bed across from her like he always did.

"Oh yes, I forgot I told him I would read them. I needed new reading material anyways, and who can say no to that kid?" she said looking at the books.

"Nobody." Dean said and pulled out a peanut butter and fluff sandwich.

"Peanut butter and fluff? Really Dean? Are you seven?" Meg asked laughing.

"Do not bash peanut butter and fluff okay? It's magical." he said quietly and she continued laughing.

"Jo tried convincing me to sneak her out of school and take her with me to visit you." Dean said with a mouthful of sandwich.

"She would, she's trick that one, just like I taught her." Meg said proudly and Dean laughed.

As Dean finished his sandwich they talked just like they had the day before. Around twenty minutes later a lady brought in a salad not unlike the one from yesterday, and Meg fed Dean the pieces of chicken while his head laid in her lap and they talked some more.

Cas took his break during this time on purpose, he wanted to see that Dean actually was real and secretly hoped that he was. Meg did provide accurate proof that he was anyways, right?

He walked down the corridor that lead to Meg's room in peaked in the small window that was set into the door. Inside was Meg eating her salad and every now and then she'd drop a piece of chicken into the mouth of a large man laying across her bed on his back with his head in her lap. His clothes were tight and you could tell he was physically fit, his legs were slightly bow legged which Castiel found adorable. His head was tilted up so all Castiel could see was the bottom of the man's uncanny jaw line and well muscled neck.

They were talking about something and the man said something funny because Meg was laughing, Meg rarely laughed like that when he visited her.

He knocked on the door.

Dean was chewing his last piece of chicken when there was a knock on the door and Meg looked up with a smile.

"Expecting someone?" Dean asked.

"Yes actually." Meg said and waved someone inside.

Dean sat bolt upright when he saw the man who entered. It was Castiel, the guy Meg had drawn and shown to Dean. _but I thought he wasn't real, _Dean thought. Dean gulped because he was even more gorgeous in person and in color. His hair was more ridiculous than in the drawing, sticking up everywhere, and it looked soft and practically black. His cheek bones were so pink and his eyes, his eyes were the bluest fucking blue that Dean had ever seen, like the ocean with the sun shining on it. His body was lean but still toned with muscle, and his shoulders were broad but narrower than Dean's, he was shorter than Dean by what seemed three inches, standing at five foot ten.

"Dean, this is the ward aid I have befriended, Castiel, Clarence, this is my life long friend Dean Winchester." she said introducing them.

Dean stood there for a moment before clearing his throat and reaching out to shake the man's hand, "Nice to meet you." he said gruffly.

"Nice you meet you as well." Castiel replied and Dean almost sat down in shock because this _guys voice, it was deeper than the fucking ocean, _and it was gravely and sexy and Dean liked it too much.

Then Dean turned on Meg, "Meg! What the hell?" Dean said confused.

"What Dean?" Meg asked.

"No offense to you," Dean said turning to Castiel and smiling, "But I thought he was one of your hallucinations." Dean told her.

"You did?" Castiel and Meg said at the same time.

"Um, yah. You told me the guy had fucking wings, Meg." Dean said smirking at her.

"Okay I see why you would think that now I guess, be he thought you weren't real either. I just had to have you two meet." Meg said giggling.

"You thought I was in her head?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow at the guy and Casitle blushed which made Dean smile.

"Well yeah, she always talked about you but only like what kind of food you liked and what music you listened to, like you were inside her head, she never talked about your actual life until yester when she mentioned your younger brother." Castiel explained and questioned Meg before Dean could respond.

"You told him I have wings?" Castiel asked as he sat in a spare chair, Dean sat next to Meg on the bed again.

"Well yeah, I know you're real, but I see angel wings hooked onto your back. I know they aren't there but I still see them." Meg told them, "Which is why I call you Clarence."

"I always thought that was just because I was named after an angel." Cas mused.

"Well that too, but mostly the wings." Meg said smiling.

"So Dean, Meg tells me you think I'm hot?" the ward aid asked smirking, and Dean blushed horribly.

"Well she showed me the drawing she did of you, and I just- yeah Cas, I do, you're pretty damn good looking." Dean finally said and chanced shooting the other man a charming smile.

It was Castiel's turn to blush.

"Cas?" Castiel asked after he thanked Dean for the compliment.

"Oh Winchester here has a habbit of giving people nick names." Meg told Cas.

"Is that okay?" Dean asked.

"It's great, I like it. It's better than Cassie, that's what my older brothers call me." the man said cringing. Dean chuckled and then stood to leave.

"Well it was really nice meeting you Cas, but I've got to head back to work." Dean said standing and turned to Meg.

"I can't come tomorrow, told Sammy I'd pick him up from school so we could go see the Indiana Jones movie marathon at the drive-ins downtown." Dean told her, "But I'm bringing Sam and Benny and Jo up Saturday, so I'll see you then, okay?"

Meg nodded, gave him a hug, they hugged for a few seconds longer than Castiel thought was necessary and then Dean kissed her forehead. "Don't let em' bite you Meg." he whispered.

Just as he was about to leave Cas walked over to him, "I'll walk you out." he said smiling and Dean beamed at him.

They walked down the corridor in a comfortable silence and when they hit lobby, Dean waved to Pamela and then spoke to Cas.

"So how long have you been friends with Meg?" Dean asked.

"Well, my two older brothers and I moved here a year ago, and I enrolled at Lawrence University, I'm majoring in psychology, so I was offered a job as a ward aid here. I met her on my first day and we've been friends ever since." Cas told Dean.

Dean could hear the fondness in his voice and that made him happy. Someone other than his family liked Meg even though she was schizophrenic.

"I met her in kindergarten. I told her I would be her friend, and that I'd also be friends with her imaginary friends because no one else would." Dean said smiling at the memory.

"That's wonderful." Cas said looking at him as they approached the door. "Dean, I saw that you brought Meg the Lord of the Rings books, those are some of my favorites. Down town is showing a marathon for it next Friday, maybe my brother's and I will see you there?" Cas asked.

"Really? That's awesome, I'm definitely taking Sammy to that, so yeah we'll probably run into you." Dean told him and smiled, waving goodbye and headed to his car.

When Cas had first seen Dean when he walked into Meg's room his knees almost gave out. Dean was most definitely the most gorgeous man he had seen on the entire planet. The drawings Meg had done may be absolutely amazing but they didn't give Dean justice. He was tall and well built with broad shoulders and a muscled chest. His clothed were tight and distracting, his face was so symmetrically perfect it was overwhelming. His cheekbones and jaw line were perfect and his eyes were so green, that Cas didn't have a green to compare them to. Not to mention that he had the most charming smile and a blush that was more adorable than a puppy.

Oh yeah, and Dean had called him Cas. He liked the nickname, it was different than Cassie or Castiel or Clarence. It fit him, and he liked the way it sounded when it rolled off of Dean's tongue.

Cas was in trouble because he dreamed about Dean that night, and the night after, and that mean that Cas _liked _Dean, _a lot. _

**XXXXXxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxxXXXXX**

Castiel's older brother Gabriel picked him up for work, it was a Thursday, almost a full week after he'd met Dean in person.

They were driving out of the institute's parking lot when a loud blinking sound started coming from the car. It went on for five minutes and then stopped. Gabriel looked over the steering wheel and cursed.

"Shit, it's the check engine light again." Gabriel muttered, "I don't fucking know how to check an engine."

"Well, then why don't we take the car to a mechanic? That light has been coming on for three weeks Gabriel, we should just go now." Cas told his brother.

Gabriel sighed. "Alright, alright. I know where we can go. It's rumored to be the best shop in Kansas, apparently the head mechanic is a genius, magician, that has like awards for fixing cars. His younger brother is in the English class I help out in." Gabriel told him and Cas nodded.

They got to the shop, Singer's Auto Shop and pulled in front of it, they got out and went into the shop, sitting at the desk was what looked like a sixteen year old boy, doing some homework, shaggy hair falling into his face as he concentrated. Cas thought he looked like a puppy.

He looked up and smiled at them, and that was when Cas realized that it was Dean's younger brother, just like a drawing on Meg's wall.

**So this chapter was so longgggg, it took me, around, three and a half hours to write and I only stopped to eat dinner and pee once. Awesome right? Review please? I love feedback, feedback is like crack for fanfic writers ok. One love. **

**Liz. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter. I'm in the middle of updating two of my other fics but I wanted to finish this one first. Hope you enjoy it :D**

"Hiya Sammoose" Gabriel said as he and Cas entered the shop. Sam glared at his older brother.

"Hello, Mr. Novack" the tall boy couldn't hide the smile in his voice and he grinned a little.

"Now Sam, I tell you to call me Gabe in school, outside of school you _have _to." Gabriel said grinning and leaning over the desk to look at Sam's homework.

"Okay then _Gabe_," Sam emphasized, "What're you doin' here?" Sam asked, setting his pencil down. Cas looked over the desk as well, Sam was working on calculus, and seemed to be very good at it.

"Well I just picked up Cassie here from work over at the nut shack and the check engine light came on in my car for the like eight time this week." Gabriel explained.

"Cassie?" Sam said looking at Cas.

"Castiel Novack, I'm Gabriel's younger brother." Cas said introducing himself.

"You work at the institute?" Sam asked, "Wait! You're _Cas _aren't you?" Sam asked, Gabriel raised his eyebrows and Cas cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Uhm, yes?" Cas replied.

"Nah, it's just Dean told me about you, you guys met the other day, while Dean was visiting Meg." Sam said and realization crossed Cas' face who only nodded. Gabriel will undoubtedly have a talk with him later.

"Speaking of Dean," Sam said, "I'll let him know you're here, he can fix your engine in a heartbeat. Could probably do it blind folded with one hand if he wanted to." Sam said proudly. The Novacks nodded and watched as Sam hopped down from the desk and jogged out back to find his brother, his hair hung down into his face as he looked at his feet.

Cas found his older brother smiling fondly.

"He's your favorite student, isn't he?" Cas asked.

"How'd you guess?" Gabriel said chuckling, "I mean how could he not be? He's literally the nicest person on the planet, he's an adorable puppy, he's huge, but adorable. And he's wicked smart, plus the care he has for his family? I haven't anyone who cares for their family as much as you and I Cassie, and he cared more." Gabe told him.

"You should meet Dean then, he cares as much as Sam and even more, it's uncanny." CAs told Gabriel.

"I did meet Dean, last week actually, he came to get some books from Sam at school and I spoke with him for a moment. Another girl, Sam's best friend Jo, she told me about how Dean practically raised Sam on his own. Said their relationship was codependent." Gabriel explained.

"A bit like us, don't you think?" Cas said looking down at his brother.

"That's why I found it so endearing." Gabriel said and looked up when Sam came loping back to the front desk, he was alone.

"Dean's under a car right now, but he said to bring the car around, he's almost done. He's the only one working, Bobby and him sent Ash and Garth home because they didn't have a lot of stuff to do. I'll show you where to go, come on." Sam said and the Novacks got into their car and followed Sam while he walked on foot around the main building to the garage.

He told Gabriel where to park and then they got out of the car. There were three other cars in the garage; Dean's 67' Impala, an old mustang, and a Ford truck that had Dean underneath. His bow legs stuck out from underneath it, his biceps bulging as he working, sometimes there was a grunt and sometimes Dean sighed. He loved working on cars, even if it could exhaust you, it calmed him down.

"Hey Dean," Sam said kicking his brother's foot, "I brought em' back here."

"Alright," Dean grunted, "I'll be finished in one sec, Sammy hand me the wrench that's closest to my right food would ya?" Dean asked and Sam did so.

The Novacks could hear the clear Kansas accents in the Winchester's voices, and they smiled at the affection that Dean showed his younger brother.

After two more minutes of everyone silently watching Dean he rolled himself out from under the truck, and stood up. Cas held back a gasp. Dean's jeans were tight, and they hugged the muscles in his thighs and his ass in ways that should never be allowed ever. He was wearing only a dirty white undershirt, a wife beater, his arms were bare and covered in grease and dirt. He was hot, basically.

"Oh uh, Hi Cas, and uh Gabriel right?" Dean said looking at the Novack brothers.

Gabriel nodded and Cas smiled.

"Hello Dean." Cas said, and Gabriel added a "Hey Deano." Sam laughed and Dean glared at him.

"I didn't know you were related." Dean told them, "Meg never told me your last name." Dean said looking at Cas with a soft smile.

"Ahh, yes. Well, I am Gabriel's little brother, well, I'm younger then him, he's littler than me." Cas said smugly and Gabe stuck his tongue out at him.

"Wow brothers?" Dean said raising his eyebrows, "You two don't look anything alike."

"Yeah, we know. But he's just as cheeky as I am sometimes, so people see it eventually." Gabriel said grinning, "Our older brother Lucifer looks like the two of us combined. Taller than me by one inch, blonde hair and blue eyes." Cas explained.

The Winchester's nodded and Sam spoke up, "Lucifer? You're parents have a thing for angel names?"

"Yeah, guess Dad thought it would be funny to name his first child after the devil, paid for it though because he really is." Gabriel said chuckling.

Everyone else smiled and Dean wiped his hands on a dirty rag that he pulled from his back pocket.

"So, what's up with your car?" Dean asked walking over to it. Gabriel and Cas followed and Sam said he was going to go finish his homework.

"Good idea Sammy, especially since I'm kicking your ass at poker tonight, bitch." Dean said grinning as Sam left.

"Yeah okay, that's what you said last time you lost, jerk." Sam called out as he made his way through the shop.

"Poker?" Gabe asked.

"Every Thursday night Sammy and I have a poker night, we use pretzel sticks and animal crackers instead of cash and I let him have one beer. It's become a tradition." Dean explained and Gabe nodded.

"So, my check engine light has been going on all week and I don't know how to check an engine." Gabriel explained.

"He was just going to wait until we died in a car crash, so I finally convinced him to come to a mechanic." Cas added. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Well, lemme have a look." Dean said and popped the hood to look at the engine. "Nothin, too bad. You've just got a little corrosion on the gears, and two springs are missing. I can have it done by tomorrow afternoon." Dean told them.

"Awesome, Deano, how much is it?" Gabriel asked.

"I dunno exactly yet, but you can pay tomorrow when you pick it up." Dean told them, "Do you guys need a ride?" he asked, realizing they probably didn't have a way of getting home.

"We can call Lucif-" Cas began but Gabriel interrupted.

"Lucifer is still at work, plus we get to ride in one of those babies, don't we?" Gabriel asked looking at the Mustang and the impala.

"Seriously Cas, I don't mind." Dean said smiling at Castiel and Cas blushed a little, "And yeah, I'll be taking you in my baby, 67' Chevy impala." Dean said proudly, and pointed at her.

"The Mustang isn't running, it's a project I'm doing with Sammy. It'll be his car for when he goes to college, we're building it into mint condition together." Dean said smiling.

"That's, thoroughly impressive." Cas said clearly in awe. Gabriel nodded in agreement.

"Well, come back to the desk, and I'll get the paperwork out for you to sign, and then I'll drive you home." Dean said, he was looking at Cas the entire time even though he was talking to both of them.

Gabriel and Castiel followed Dean back through the shop to find a small man with a mullet leaning over Sam as he finished his calculus.

"Ash, if you try and correct how I do another math problem I will take that muffler over there and shove it up your ass." They heard Sam growl. The man called Ash threw his head back and laughed.

"You been hangin round Dean too much, and I'm just tryna help ya out kiddo, you do the problems right Sam, I can just show you a quicker way." Ash told him.

"I _like _the way I do them Ash." Sam said rolling his eyes.

"Hey Ash, quit naggin on my kid brother would ya?" Dean said grinning.

"Just tryna help out a compadre," Ash said holding out his hands defensively, "I left my wallet here yesterday, I was just getting it, I'm out bitches!" he said walking out with two rock signs held in the air.

Sam and Dean shook their heads.

"That's Ash, " Dean told Cas and Gabe, "Close family friend, mechanic, and redneck hillbilly genius."

They nodded not bothering to ask more because the dude was pretty weird, honestly.

"Hey Sammy, get me those papers would ya?" Dean asked and Sam's hair flopped down into his face while he looked through the top of the desk. Dean chuckled and brushed the hair from Sam's face when he looked up. Sam smiled shyly.

"Ya need a hair cut, kid." Dean told him as he took the papers from them.

"I like it this way, Dean." Sam told him and Dean just shrugged and Sam continued his homework. Moving on the English from calculus.

"Just sign right here at the top and then tomorrow you'll sign the bottom, okay?" Dean said showing Gabriel who nodded and took a pen from the desk and quickly scribbled down his name.

"Are you still going to the outdoor showing of the Lord of the Rings movies down town tomorrow?" Cas asked Dean and Sam's head popped up.

"What?!" he asked.

"Oh yeah, Sammy I forgot to tell you, the same place we saw the Indiana Jones marathon? There's gonna be a Lord of the Rings one, wanna go?" Dean asked.

"Do I?!" Sam said grinning.

"I take it you two are LOTR fans?" Gabriel asked.

"Dean and I are die hard." Sam told him and Dean nodded.

"Only books I ever read in high school." Dean told them and the Novacks grinned, "Alright Sammy, stay here, if you need anything, Bobby's in his office, I'm takin them home."

Sam nodded and Gabriel and Cas followed Dean back to his car. Gabriel went to get in shotgun but Dean stopped him.

"Nope, Cas get's shotgun." Dean said, causally winking at Cas over Gabriel's head.

"Why?" Gabriel asked incredulously while Cas looked at him smugly.

"Cas doesn't call me, 'Deano'" Dean said and got into the car.

"Cause that's _totally the reason_." Gabriel mumbled, his words dripping with sarcasm as he got in the backseat.

**XXXXXxxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxxXXXXX**

Dean was extremely nervous the entire time he was bringing the Novacks home and it wasn't because Gabriel was good at making inappropriate comments.

It was because of Cas. Just Cas, and how friggen wonderful he looked.

After he left the Institute that day last week the only thing on his mind was Cas, and Meg definitely noticed. Cas was busy the rest of that week or else he would have visited during Dean's visiting time, and since he wasn't there Meg had called him out on it.

"You got that hots for Clarence don't you?" She asked smirking.

"How could I not?" Dean had asked exasperated, "he's like, perfect. He's smoking hot, and wicked adorable and when I was talking to him as he walked me out I had trouble thinking what to say. _Me, having trouble flirting._" Dean emphasized the last part.

"Just ask him out." Meg said simply.

"Meg, I don't even know if he's gay." Dean said sadly.

"Oh he's gay. And he likes you. When he saw the first drawing I did of you he asked who you were, telling me you were beautiful and I don't know if you noticed but when he met you in person he kinda grabbed the wall for support. He likes you a lot." Meg had told him.

"Yeah, well I guess I'll have to find a way to do it." Dean said.

"Oh Dean, you'll be fine. Everything you do makes that man weak at his knees." she had said.

Little did Meg know that everything Cas did made Dean weak at the knees. When Dean had rolled himself out from under the truck and looked up at Cas he tried not to gasp too loud because _damn. _

Cas wasn't wearing his scrubs that he wore at the institute, he was wearing some khaki slacks that did things, bad things to Dean. His button down whit shirt clung to his chest and was untucked on one side. He had one a crooked blue tie that made his eyes pop. The top two buttons of Cas' shirt were unbuttoned and a small amount of skin was visible and it made Dean swallow.

Dean saw that Meg was right about Cas being attracted to him though when Cas swallowed and stared openly at Dean once he was standing straight up. While he was talking to them he made sure to flex his arms and chest at every moment he could and stood as close to Cas as he could without Gabriel looking at him weird.

He also made sure to point his ass at Cas when he bent over the hood.

On the ride home he could tell that Cas was happy he wanted him to sit in the front with him, he kept looking over at him and winking or grinning and Cas would smile and blush. He could tell Gabriel was trying to ignore it.

When Dean pulled up in front of the Novack residence Dean decided he would ask Cas out then. He was originally going to ask him tomorrow night at the movie showing but he just couldn't wait until then. He wanted to get to know Cas so badly, what his favorite movies were, books, color, foods, what made him tick, what made him laugh, what made him nervous, scared, horny, sad. Everything.

Gabriel got out as soon as Dean pulled up, he hadn't even put the car in park yet.

"Hey Cas?" Dean said looking over at the dark haired man before he exited the car.

"Yes Dean?" Cas asked cocking his head to the side and Dean thought it was the cutest thing he had ever seen.

"I was wondering if maybe, ya know, if you'd uhm, like to go on a date sometime?" Dean asked, wow he'd never been this nervous asking anyone out on a date, ever.

"I thought you'd never ask." Cas said and before Dean could ask he pulled out his phone.

"Here lemme see, I'll put my number in it." Dean said reaching over and grinning at the blue eyed man. Cas blushed furiously when their fingers touched.

Dean put his number in it, putting himself as Dean Fucking Hot Winchester, and handed it back to him. Cas didn't look at it but Dean knew he would laugh when he saw it later.

"Well, I'll text you Dean, see you tomorrow at the drive ins." Cas said and went to get out of the car but hesitated. Dean furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but then Cas turned around and leaned in to kiss Dean on the cheek. Dean blushed like a teenager but beamed up at Cas anyways.

"Bye Cas." Dean said and then headed back home to pick up Sammy.

"SAMMY. CAS IS SO GORGEOUS AND I ASKED HIM ON A DATE AND HE SAID YES AND THEN KISSED MY CHEEK OH GOD SAMMY HE'S SO HOT AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH MYSELF." Dean shouted at his brother as he walked up to him at the front desk.

Sam rolled his eyes.

"What in the sam hell are you yellin' for boy?" Bobby asked popping his head out of his office.

"Dean's got it bad Bobby, he's got it real bad." Sam said grinning and Dean blushed.

**So this was a quick one, I duno when the next chapter will be up but I'll try and make it soon. Reviews may or may not make me write faster but you guys love me right? SO WRITE THEM ANYWAYS…please. One love. **

**Liz. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter! Thank you guys for the amazing feedback like seriously you should all just tell me where you live so I can come to every single house and give you all a hug because ugh I love feedback. **

_ Hey Cas ;) - Dean. _

** Hey Dean, what's up? - Cas **

_ Just finished workin on an engine and was wondering when you'd be free for a date? -Dean _

** Oh? **Ca smiled down at his phone, he couldn't help it, he already knew what Dean looked like covered in grease and the image reappearing in his mind was nothing but pleasant.

** What kind of date? -Cas **

_ It's a surprise.- Dean _

Dean grinned. He liked flirty Cas.

Cas had been awkward at first but he found that he was comfortable with Dean, and that was a ridiculously rare occasion. The only other people that Cas was comfortable with were his brothers Gabriel and Lucifer and he also realized Dean's younger brother Sam.

Dean was already head over heels for this guy, and he couldn't figure out how it had happened so fast. It just _had. _He had never texted someone as soon as he got out of work unless it was Sammy or Jo or Meg. That was it. But he texted Cas first because he was excited and had figured out what he wanted the date to be and he was being the biggest teen age girl in the history of teen age girls and he couldn't give a god damn rat's ass about it.

** okay, at least give me a hint? Formal wear? Or casual? -Cas**

_ Casual, I'm not taking you to any fancy places yet, but it's still special.- Dean_

** Yet? Hmm.. ;) and I'm sure it is, I can't wait. I'm free tomorrow after work, any time after two. -Cas**

_ Yeah yet. I don't plan on making this the only date. And that sounds perfect. How's 4 sound? -Dean_

** 4 sounds wonderful, and I'm glad you're planning to stick around, I was hoping you would. -Cas**

Dean's stomach flipped in all sorts of directions when he read it and he was grinning so wide it hurt his mandible. Cas _wanted _him to go on more dates with him, this fact only fueled Dean's desire to woo Cas into being his boyfriend even further.

_ I'm glad that your glad ;) I'll pick you up at 4 tomorrow? I gotta go now tho, gotta pick up Sammy, he's got his first college course today, as a sophomore! -Dean_

Cas smiled warmly at how much Dean cared for his little brother.

** That's very impressive, tell him I said good luck! I'll talk to YOU later. ;) -Cas. **

Dean blushed, he couldn't help it, and then got into the impala to pick up his brother.

Usually Bobby picked Sammy up from school while Dean visited Meg but today he needed to stay after school to get all the papers for his college course together and so Dean got out of work in time to pick up and drive him to Lawrence University just down the street.

As Dean was driving to the school his phone started ringing. ACDC interrupted the Zeppelin that was blaring out of the impala's speakers.

"Hey Sammy." Dean answered.

"Hey Dean! You on your way?" Sam asked happily and Dean couldn't help but shake his head and grin at his brother's constant puppy -like nature.

"Sure am, kiddo, be there in three." Dean told him.

"Okay, I'm waiting right outside." Sam told him and they hung up.

Sam turned to his friends, some of the other kids who were taking college courses as well. He was the only sophomore, and he was also the tallest. Chuck Shirley was a junior, and was already sporting a straight up Jesus beard, two girls, Sarah and Lisa were seniors and so was a boy named Crowley. Sam didn't really talk to them much because he was younger and the were considered 'popular'. Sam could be popular if he wanted to be, he was smart, athletic, tall, good looking, he had it all, but he didn't like that life style. He liked being quiet and tried to go unnoticed, which is why he never minded when Bobby picked him up from school. Just some old guy with a beard and a red pick up truck. Most kids didn't see Dean drop him off in the morning because he was always really early. Today though, four other kids were going to realize that Sam was related to one of the coolest people on earth, and that wasn't just Sam's opinion of his brother.

"What class are you taking Chuck?" Sam asked turning to the boy that was almost a half a foot shorter than him.

"Uhh, I'm taking the class based on Angelic Lore, but it covers other supernatural beings and bible history. You?" Chuck asked.

"I'm taking the same one! Do you need a ride?" Sam asked.

"Uhm, I don't mind walk-" Sam cut the boy off.

"Chuck I can give you a ride. My brother doesn't mind." Sam said smiling.

"That would be nice, but I thought your uncle picked you up from school?" Chuck asked. Sam took mostly advanced classes so he was in a lot of Chuck's junior classes, Sam was one of chuck's only friends. He liked Chuck he was cool, even if he was nervous a lot of the time.

"He usually does, but since I stayed after Dean's out of work, and offered to come pick me up. Plus I think Bobby's already at the Roadhouse." Sam told him offhandedly even though Chuck didn't realize what he was talking about entirely.

"Oh okay." Chuck said and then there was the load rumble of a car engine and the pounding of classic rock rocking the front of Lawrence High.

Basically Dean pulled up in his impala, and the two girls gasped, Crowley scowled and Chuck stiffened in terror. Sam grinned widely.

Dean rolled down the window, "Hiya Sammy, you ready?"

"Yeah Dean, is it okay if we give Chuck a ride? He's got the same class as me." Sam said walking over and half tugging Chuck along with him.

"Sure thing kiddo." Dean said and turned down his music before Sam sat shotgun and Chuck got in the back.

"Dean, this is Chuck Shirley, he's a junior, Chuck this is my brother Dean." Sam said introducing them.

"n-nice to m-meet you D-dean." Chuck stuttered out with a small smile.

"You too Chuckles, but listen, you get anything on the upholstery back there, and I'll rip out that beard." Dean said smiling.

"Dean!" Sam said smacking his brother on the arm.

"I'm only kidding Sammy, just tryna make friends, right Chuckles?" Dean asked.

Chuck nodded vigorously.

Dean turned up the music and Sam decided he tell Dean about his day later after his college class. He was a little uncomfortable with how the other three students were staring so much, and the feral smile that had graced Lisa's lips as she smiled at his brother was really starting to bother him.

When they pulled up in front of the University Sam turned to his brother.

"Hey Dean could sign these really quick?" he asked holding out these papers that his legal guardian needed to sign. Bobby was Sam's legal guardian until Dean turned nineteen, then Bobby signed the papers over to Dean even though Bobby still helped out a great deal.

"No problem," Dean said taking the pen from his little brother and signed the paper quick flick of his wrist and clenched his tongue between his teeth in concentration. He handed the papers to Sam.

"Thanks Dean, you picking me up later?" Sam asked.

"Sure thing Sammy, what time?"

"Uhh, round' six?" Sam said looking at Chuck for confirmation, who nodded.

"See you then Sammy, good luck. Meg wishes you well with your 'over achieving educational practices'." Dean said holding up air quotes and grinning. "Oh and Cas says good luck too!" Dean added blushing.

Sam laughed, "Thanks Dean, and tell her I said thanks, and Cas too. See you later." Sam said and he and Chuck made there way into the college.

Once they were inside Chuck let out a deep breath.

"Your brother is terrifying, he wouldn't really-"

"Rip out your beard hairs if you damaged his car?" Sam asked smirking and Chuck nodded, "No I don't think so. He does have a weird obsession and closeness with that thing so you never no." Sam said laughing.

"But Dean's really not scary, sometimes he just comes off that way." Sam explained.

"He's your brother, you get to say that." Chuck said pulling at the collar of his t-shirt. "So Meg, is she that crazy girl?" Chuck asked.

A lot of people knew of Meg because she went to elementary school with a lot of current student's older siblings and it was a small town, when a girl checks her self into a place for people who've lost their marbles it gets around. And if your close with her? Everyone knows that too.

"Yeah, she's not crazy like everyone says she is though, she just has a mild case of schizophrenia, and she felt that it was getting a little to hard to function in a normal society." Sam told him.

"You're close with her?" Chuck asked as they rounded the corner to a stair case.

"Dean is mostly, she's his best friend, but Jo and I are really close with her too. I've known her all my life, I go visit her with Dean every weekend. Dean visits her everyday." Same explained.

"Oh she's schizophrenic? My cousin is schizophrenic, but she's really bad and can't have visitors." Chuck said, but before Sam could respond they were in front of the room they were supposed to have class in.

They walked in. They were around ten minutes early so there were only three other students sitting in desks and a tall man with blonde hair, blue eyes, and scruffy face was leaning against a desk at the front of the room with glasses perched on his nose, reading a paper.

They assumed this was their Professor.

The man looked up when they walked in, and then set his glasses on top of his head when they made there way towards him instead of to a desk.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Uhh yeah, we're from Lawrence High, we're the two students that are supp-posed to be taki-ing your cl-lass." Chuck stuttered out the ending.

"Oh! Hi, uh, I'm Professor Novack, do you have your papers?" he asked. They nodded and handed them to him, he nodded setting them on the desk and then Chuck went to find a seat. Sam stayed there. Novack? Wasn't that Gabe and Castiel's last name?

"Novack? You wouldn't happen to be related to Gabriel and Castiel Novack would you?" Sam asked.

Professor Novack looked up in surprise.

"They're my younger brothers." he said simply.

"So that would make you Lucifer, right?" Sam asked.

Professor Novack nodded, he was smiling now.

"Yeah, it would, how do you know my brothers?" he asked.

"Well, Gabe is a student teacher in my English class, and Castiel is a ward aid at the institute and my brother Dean visits our friend Meg and they met there and then yesterday they both showed up at the Shop, Dean is fixing Gabe's engine." Sam explained.

He saw a very clear wave of realization sweep across Lucifer Novack's face.

"You're Dean's little brother? Like _the Dean Winchester? _The 'hunk', as Gabriel puts it, that Cassie has been crushing on?" Lucifer asked.

Sam threw his head back and laughed. Lucifer grinned.

"Yup, I'm Sam, nice to meet you. Dean asked Cas on a date yesterday." Sam told him. Students were starting to fill in the classroom now, there was three minutes left until it started.

"Oh did he? That's news, and did you call Castiel..Cas?" Lucifer asked.

"Yeah, Dean started calling him that, he calls me Sammy, and Chuck 'Chuckles', he likes nicknames as long as you don't give him one." Sam said chuckling.

"I'm sure he's got one from Gabriel if they've already met." Lucifer said grinning.

"Sure does, called him Deano yesterday, Dean almost cut off his tongue he was biting it so much. He likes Cas too much to yell at Gabe." Sam said.

"Well isn't that…sickeningly adorable." Lucifer said and Sam barked out a laugh, "Alright, go sit with your friend, we can continue this conversation after class. It was nice meeting you Sam." Lucifer said and Sam nodded, and went to sit with Chuck who had saved him a seat.

"You know the professor?" Chuck asked leaning over to say it quietly. Sam could sense a few other students leaning in to listen as well.

"Not personally, but his younger brother Gabe is the student teacher in my English class, " Chuck nodded in realization, "And his youngest brother Castiel is a ward aid that knows Meg which is where he and Dean met, they're going on a date tomorrow." Sam explained.

"Cas and Meg?" Chuck asked and Sam held back a giggle.

"No Cas and my brother Dean."

Chuck raised his eyebrows in surprise but stopped talking to listen to the professor.

"I'm Professor Novack, this is a class on Angel Lore, although we will be covering Lore on other Supernatural beings and Bible myths and stories. If this is _not _what you are here to learn I suggest leaving." he said, no one moved. He nodded and continued.

"My first name is Lucifer, none of you may call me that without my permission, though I think it may be offered to some of you soon," He looked directly at Sam who smiled shyly. "Who better to teach a class on angel lore than the one who fell from heaven?" he asked.

After the class ended Sam hung back after saying goodbye to Chuck in case Lucifer wanted to speak more, he was right, he did.

"So your brother really likes Cassie huh?" Lucifer said as he and Sam walked out of the room together.

"Uhh yeah, what's funny is that Dean originally didn't think Cas was real." Sam told him.

"What?" Lucifer asked confused.

Sam explained the whole Cas, Dean, schizophrenic Meg situation that had happened and he had Lucifer laughing heartily by the time they made it out of the University.

"That is hilarious." Lucifer sighed, "Well, I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon." he said stopping once they reached the bottom of the steps.

"Yeah no doubt about it," Sam said smiling, "My brother's over there if you wanna see him." Sam said pointing to the impala that was parked right out front.

"No thanks, I'll wait until Cassie wants me to meet him, he does have great taste in cars though." Lucifer said and couldn't help but smile when Sam beamed up at him happily.

"Dean's the best mechanic in Kansas, I'll see you Monday." Sam said and waved to his professor and then made his way to the impala.

"Who's that?" Dean asked after Sam got in.

"Dean you won't believe it, small ass world we live in." Sam said grinning.

"Well?" Dean asked impatiently.

"He's my professor," Sam said and when Dean rolled his eyes like there wasn't anything interesting he added, "His name is Lucifer Novack."

Dean looked at him with wide eyes and a slight smile graced his lips.

"Seriously? He's Cas' oldest brother? Cas' oldest brother, _Lucifer, _is your professor?" Dean asked and Sam nodded.

"He's really cool, more laid back than Cas but way less crazy compare to Gabriel. He has Cas' eyes." Sam told his brother.

"Pffftt" Dean huffed, "No one has Cas' eyes." Sam was sure he wasn't supposed to hear that, but he did anyways. He ignored it for Dean's sanity.

"What does he teach? What class are you taking? I never even asked you, sorry Sammy."

"It's okay Dean. It's a class on Angel Lore mostly but we're going to cover other things involving the bible and Catholicism and also lore on other supernatural beings." Sam told him.

"That's ironic." DEan said chuckling, because Lucifer was teaching about angels.

"I know." Sam said grinning and then proceeded to tell Dean about his day at school. After Sam was finished Dean told him about his day with Meg. Dean had told Meg that he wasn't going to see her on Saturday because of his date with Cas and also that he was bringing everyone else up with him on Sunday just like her promised.

**XXXXXxxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxXXXXX**

"Dean, are you okay?" Sam asked when he saw Dean pacing in his bedroom with the door slightly open.

"Wha-oh Sammy, uh yeah I'm fine, just nervous."

"Dean Winchester? Nervous before a date? What?" Sam asked in mock surprise and went in Dean's room and plopped down on his bed.

"Shut your cake hole." Dean growled.

"Sor-rry, I wouldn't have said anything if I knew you were on your man-period." Sam said defensively and giggled.

Dean grinned because Sammy was well…he was Sammy.

"I said shut up, I just can't figure out what to wear." Dean grumbled.

"Wear some jeans and an oil stained tank top, Cas seemed to like that the other day." Sam said smirking.

"Huh?" Dean asked looking at his brother confused.

"Oh come on Dean, you didn't notice?" Sam asked.

"You didn't noticed that when Gabe and Cas were at the shop Cas' eyes were glued to you the entire time? Especially your chest and arms, he was undressing you with his eyes." Sam told him and Dean flushed.

"Really? I didn't realize.." Dean said thoughtfully.

"No shit you didn't realize, you were too busy doing the same thing to him." Sam said laughing.

"Oh, fuck you." Dean said chuckling and his Sam in the face with a pillow, "Go on, git, I know what I'm gonna wear and I'd like to change before I'm late."

"Whatever Dean, use protection, I'm riding my bike to Jo's." Sam said snidely.

"If anyone's gotta use protection then it's you kid," Dean said referring to him and Jo.

"Fuck you back Dean." Sam said blushing and left Dean to get changed.

Dean heard Sam ring the bell on his bike twice to let him know he was leaving and he leaned down to pull a shirt from his dresser. It was a plain white t-shirt, with an excessive amount of oil stains. And it was an old one, that was very tight. Dean smirked. He put on his tightest but most comfortable pair of jeans and then his boots and got into the impala.

He was taking Cas to a clearing that he and Sam had found when Dean was still in high school that's just inside one side of the woods on the far side of town. Not a lot of people knew it existed, so it was basically untouched.

Dean and Sam did almost set it on fire once while they set off fireworks.

Dean pulled up in front of the house that he'd dropped Cas off at the other day and parked. He got out and walked his bow legged stride to the front door and rang the doorbell.

To his great and enormous dismay, Gabriel answered the door.

"Deanoooo!" Gabe said in mock surprise, "How are yah, you stud muffin you?" Gabriel asked.

"Uhm-uhh sorry- uh what?" Dean was stuttering out when he heard Cas.

"Gabriel if you do not remove yourself from the foyer in four seconds I will burn every piece of candy you think that you've hidden in this house." Cas threatened seriously. Gabriel's face went from grinning little shit to scared shitless in two seconds. He leaped down the hallway and Cas took his place in front of Dean.

"Hello Dean." Cas said smiling warmly up at the gorgeous man in front of him. Dean saw him look at Dean fully after he greeted him and may or may not have noticed him gulp and grab the doorframe for support. Dean grinned.

"HIya Cas." he said returning Cas' smile with a knee weakening one.

It was Dean's turn to grab hold of something, though. He wasn't sure what Cas would like in causal clothing because the only times he's seen him was in scrubs at the institute and in a suit when he came to the garage.

Dean was, to be blunt, extremely turned on but very pleased.

Cas was wearing a pair of worn light wash jeans, and he was wearing a very tight navy blue t-shirt that had the cover of a batman comic book from the sixties on the front. Dean may or may not have fallen in love right there.

"Uhmm, wow, Cas you look, you look awesome." Dean said smiling.

"Thanks." Cas said blushing, he was surprised that Cas didn't say thank _you_. Someone starts sounding like a normal person instead of a formal robot when they get nervousssssss. "You look…"Cas paused to look up and down Dean again, "Really 'awesome' too."

Dean flushed and muttered a thanks.

"Hey Casssie! Deano! Don't forget the condoms, I put them in the potted plant next to the steps!" they heard Gabriel shout from somewhere inside the house.

"Gabriel Richard Novack I swear to almighty lord that I will smite you if you don't shut the fuck up." Cas hissed into another room. Dean laughed and grinned down at Cas.

"What?" Cas asked as they made there way back to Dean's car.

"My little brother Sammy told me to use protection too," Dean said laughing, "And it's pretty hot when you're all bossy like that." Dean added with a wink.

"Yeah will it's pretty hot when you're all charming like that, which is all the time so." Cas added with a small grin as they got into the car and pulled down the street.

"I'd tell you how I do it, but I can't, Winchester secret." Dean said grinning.

"What? You've never taught anyone about your secret Winchester charm?" Cas asked.

"Three people have learned from me the Winchester charm, and only two of them aren't Winchester's by blood, but they are by family." Dean said smiling. They stopped at a red light.

"And who might those people be?" Cas asked.

"Sammy, Jo and Meg." Dean told him and saw Cas nod in realization out of his peripheral vision.

"Now I see it, you're right, Meg has learned a thing or two from you." Cas said laughing. "And Sam has also now that you mention it, but he's much more subtle, takes a more happy and adorable route with charming, you're more flirty." Cas said analyzing things by accident like always.

Dean laughed. "You're right there. Sammy has this contagious happy puppy like personality."

"He's Gabriel's favorite student, Gabriel told me he'd never met anyone that is as pure and happy and caring as Sam." Cas said.

"Really?" Dean asked, maybe Gabriel wasn't as bad as he thought. Cas nodded, "He's right. Sammy's the best kid I know."

Cas realized after a few minutes of silence that they were on the outskirts of town.

"Dean? You're not taking me away to murder me and bury my body in the woods are you?" Cas asked sarcastically.

"What? No of course not." Dean said pretending to be suspicious. "Nah, I'm taking you to a place that I found when I was high school. I've been taking Sammy for years." Dean told him and they lapsed into a comfortable silence again. The quiet rhythm of Simple Man and Sweet Home Alabama wafted into their ears as they drove.

Finally after another eight minutes they arrived at the end of a trail that led deep into the forest that was just outside of Lawrence, Kansas.

"Come on Cas." Dean said as he got out and pulled a basket and blanket out of the trunk. He covered the basket in the blanket and held it one hand so Cas wouldn't see it.

He took Ca's hand with his free one and lead him into the woods. Dean loved the awe and happiness that crossed Cas' face as he looked around at the wildlife. After trudging down the path for around five minutes Dean took a few steps off the path.

"Dean?" Cas asked worriedly, afraid they would get lost.

"Don't worry Cas, trust me?" Dean asked, bringing Cas' hand to his lips for a small kiss. Cas blushed and nodded.

After around five more minutes of walking through tall grass and brushing back long branches from bushed they broke through some trees into a small clearing that was the size of a quarter of a football field.

"Dean…this is beautiful." Cas said in more awe than before.

"Yeah it's really awesome. Every year, at midnight on the fourth of July, Sammy and I set off some fire works. One year it was too dry and we didn't realize and almost burnt it down." Dean said sheepishly.

"Come on." Dean added and pulled Cas into the middle of the field where the grass was thickest and the greenest. _As green as Dean's eyes, _Cas thought.

Dean laid out the blanket and then sat down, tugging Cas along with him and set the basket in front of him.

"I know it's kinda cliché but I wanted to take you on a picnic." Dean said and his cheeks turned very pink.

**That's that chapter! Hope you liked it! Review please? Reviews are like hugs, and who wouldn't want a hug right? **

**One love. **

**Liz. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait you guys, but I've been really busy with school and I just finished all of my college stuff and I broke up with my boyfriend and my other computer crashed so I had to rewrite a bunch of shit and things have just been kinda hectic BUT it's February break so I can write lots of stuff. :D Enjoy.**

"Who would've thought. Dean Winchester is a romantic." Cas said smiling at him as Dean pulled out the sandwiches from the basket.

"Yeah, so I have a thing for being cheesy, okay? But don't tell Sammy, I'll never hear the end of it." Dean replied and looked up through his eyelashes and smiled.

They sat in the grass and talked and ate for a while. They talked about their families, about how Dean's parents died and how he played a big part in raising Sam with Bobby, they talked about how Cas and Gabriel moved in with Lucifer because their other family members weren't overly fond of their life choices, meaning people who are gay and bisexual are crazy and disgusting so the just up and left. They found Lucifer here in Kansas not long after he'd left and came to stay with him. They talked about favorite colors; Dean's was blue and Cas' was green, they talked about pizza and cheeseburgers and why Dean was absolutely positive that pie was better than cake.

Dean talked about Sam a lot, and he told Cas about how he was sure that Sammy and Jo have been in love with each other since second grade and Sam is just now starting to realize it. Cas laughed at that, and smiled widely at how Dean said he would probably notice sometime; meaning Dean intended on having Cas stick around.

Cas talked about his brothers Lucifer and Gabriel, and assured Dean he would meet Lucifer at some point, and reassured Dean that if he could handle Gabriel then he could most definitely handle Lucifer. He did mention his two other siblings, his older sister Anna that was younger than Gabriel, and his older brother Michael who was older than all of them.

"I actually look a great deal like Michael," Cas explained as he finished off his sandwich, "We have the same color hair and eyes, accept his hair is so neat and his eyes are cold and uninviting. He's very stiff and every look he gives someone is a judgmental one. I am not very fond of him." Cas explained, Dean nodded for him to continue, "I was, and frankly I still am very fond of Anael, or Anna as we call her. She's very small and has long straight red hair and dull green eyes. She's very sweet and extremely intelligent, but she's very afraid of Michael and my parents. She's scared that if she shows them that she doesn't think there's anything wrong with how Gabriel and I lead out lives that they'll disown her, it's very likely that they would." Cas explained.

"Well, no offense Cas, but your parents sound like dicks." Dean said simply and shot Cas a small grin.

"None taken, they are in fact dicks. I have never been so disappointed with a group of people in my life." Cas said quietly.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that Cas, I really am, and I want you to know, that here, with me, and with my family, and your brothers, you'll never go through that because we all love you for who you are." Dean told him sincerely, Cas and Dean both knew that was wasn't saying _I love you_, he was saying that he had a family here that loved him for who he was.

"Thanks Dean." Cas said smiling shyly.

"I don't remember my parents all that well, but I remember some things. Sammy doesn't remember them at all; he was just a baby when they passed. I remember how my mom used to cut the crust off of my sandwiches and how Dad used to play catch with me and teach my how to fish. They always told me to look out for Sammy when they weren't around and I always promised. They loved people, they always let me bring friends from preschool over. They would have loved you Cas, especially mom, she loved books like you and Sammy, and she just loved people ya know?" Dean said quietly.

"They sound like they were extraordinary people, Dean, I wish I could have met them." Cas said reaching out and taking Dean's hand. Dean blushed a little.

After the emotional part of the date had ended a small game of tag had ensued because Cas decided he was going to take one of Dean's shoes and run around with it. It ended with Dean tackling Cas into the grass and they rolled around laughing and yelling and giggling. Dean hadn't been so happy unless he was with Sammy in a long time.

Dean finally got his shoe from Cas, he was laying over the thinner man, Cas' shaggy hair was mixing with the long green blades of grass and he looked beautiful. Dean sucked in a breath, holding his face above Cas' with his hands on either side of the blue eyed man's head.

Dean knew it was the first date, and he knew he'd be taking a risk, but he didn't really care to be honest, Cas was special, and he wasn't about to waste a moment if he had the chance. Dean leaned down and pressed his lips to Cas' full and slightly chapped ones. Cas widened his eyes in surprise but then brought his arms around Dean's neck to pull him closer, they kissed for a little while, it was completely innocent and adorable and for once in his life Dean didn't want to rush things, he was completely content with just kissing Cas in the grass if that's all that was going to happen.

After the date was finished and they were walking back to the impala hand in hand, Cas turned to Dean when the car was in sight.

"I had an amazingly wonderful time today, Dean." He told him.

"Yeah? Well, I'm glad because so did I." Dean said looking down at him.

"Dean,i-I know this has only been our first date but I just…I don't know, I feel something with you that I've never felt with anyone else before I just…I want this to go somewhere, for as long as I can possibly keep hold of it." Cas confessed his cheeks flooding with pink.

Dean chuckled lightly, "I thought I was the only one. Cas I know exactly what you mean, and honestly? The longest relationship I've ever had was three weeks and then the chick cheated on me, I'm not saying you'll do that of course but the possibility for this go on longer than that? It's fuckin terrifying but when I think about it? Three weeks isn't nearly enough, Cas, fifty years isn't enough, I just want to be with you all the time, so as long ad you keep hold, I promise I won't slip out of your hands Cas because I wasn't it just as much as you."

Dean could see tears brimming the edge of Cas' eyelids and watched a giant goofy grin slit Cas' face right in two. Instead of saying anything Cas kissed Dean as hard as he could, and then they got in the car to go home.

**XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxxxxXXXXXX**

"So you're a thing now?" Meg asked Dean as she laid her head in his lap and looked up at him. He toyed with her hair while he spoke.

"Yeah I think so, I mean we basically told each other that we didn't want to ever be with anyone else, so yeah." Dean explained.

"Wow, Dean, that's a shitload feelings to absorb, are you sure you're ready for something like this? I mean you don't have the best track record with commitment." Meg said and he could sense her worry, for both himself and for Cas.

"I think I am, and so what if I'm not? I will be in time, but I'm pretty sure I am. Listen, Meg, I've never ….I've never felt so strongly for someone before. It's different with Cas, it's pure, and raw, and god damn I think I'm falling in love with him and I've only known him for two weeks." Dean groaned pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Dean, from what you've told me, I think this is a good thing, a great thing, I mean I'm super happy for you I just don't want you to set yourself up for getting hurt like with Lisa, okay?" Meg said and Dean nodded with a sad smile as he braided little parts of her hair.

"I understand that you're worried Meg, but Cas? He's nothing like Lisa, he's one of the most wonderful people I've ever met. I'm just afraid that I might hurt him." Dean practically whispered the last part.

"Dean Jensen Winchester, you could never hurt anyone, I know, I know because all those dark things in my head tell me that you're bad sometimes, tell me that you could hurt me but you never have, I never believe them because you have always been there for me Dean, you are good." Meg told him and Dean smiled as Meg wiped a tear from Dean's cheek.

It had been exactly one week since Dean and Cas' first date, and they haven't officially had a second one but Dean sees him almost everyday because he comes and visits Meg around the same time now. Cas always walks him out and they always kiss goodbye.

Today was a Friday and Dean had asked Cas if he wanted to come back to the shop with him and watch some movies at his place. It wasn't exactly a second date, more of a hang out before Cas set up the second date. They still wanted to go on a second date even though they basically told everyone they were together.

Cas grabbed his bag as Dean left Meg's ward room and caught up with Dean.

"Hey," he said smiling up at Dean.

"Well hello there, gorgeous." Dean said with a grin and bent down to kiss a blushing Castiel, "Your boss said you could ditch early?" he asked and Cas nodded.

"Yeah, I worked some extra hours last week because school was out and he said it was fine," Cas explained.

"Cool, I stayed pretty late with Meg today because Bobby gave me the rest of the day off, Sammy's already home, Ellen gave him a ride, him and Jo are hanging out, which means you get to meet her." Dean said with a smile.

"I'm excited, she looks like a sweet girl from the pictures on the wall in Meg's room and Meg always speaks highly of her." Cas said and they got into the impala.

"Yeah, Meg and Jo really bonded when we were younger, Meg thinks of Jo like I do, as a little sister, but it's a little different because they're girls. Meg and Jo and are almost like me and Sammy." Dean explained.

"I see," Cas said, "how old is she?"

"Same age as Sammy, a sophomore in high school." Dean told him, "Those two have been best friends since they were babies. They're inseparable, and a lot of the time Ellen and I have to pry them away from each other." Dean said with a laugh.

They pulled up in front of Bobby's house. It wasn't much, it housed three boys, Bobby, Dean and Sam, Dean still lived there because he wanted to be a part of Sam's life as he grew up and Cas understood that. It was different then someone who actually lived with their parents. The house was quaint, it wasn't super large, it was average sized, it was a light blue but it was old and covered in age and dirt that gave it a more of a grayish blue color.

The front yard was small but it had a decent sized grass yard in the back complete with deck, and patio, and grill. When Dean let Cas inside he saw that the foyer was small and all the small hallways had nice wooden flooring and so did the dining room. The furniture was mismatched but they were cozy pieces that fit well together. Bobby's bedroom was on the first floor while Sam's room and Dean's room and a bathroom were on the second.

When they walked into the living room Sam was sprawled shirtless on the couch in some sweatpants while a petite blonde girl in baggy gray sweats and a loose Metallica t-shirt had her feet in his lap and they were playing video games. The girl was very pretty with warm brown eyes and long wavy blonde hair, round cheek bones and a turned up nose.

"Hey Sammy, hiya Jo." Dean greeted them.

"Hi Dean, oh hey Cas!" Sam said smiling at the other man, but stayed put because Jo's feet were still in his lap.

"Cas, this is my little sister, from another mister Joanna Beth Harvelle, Jo this is my boyfriend Cas." Dean said introducing them. Cas squeezed his hand and smiled when Dean said the word 'boyfriend'.

Jo rolled her eyes at how she was introduced but then smiled at Cas, "Hiya Cas, nice to finally meet ya, as you know, I'm Joanna Beth Harvelle, but you can call me Jo. Everyone does."

"Accept Dean, Dean one more than once occasion calls her 'sweet-cheeks'." Sam said with a giggle, but stopped when Jo kicked him in the stomach.

"But he knows I hate that." She said glaring at both the Winchesters. Cas chuckled.

"It's nice to meet you finally, I've heard much about you from Sam." Cas told her. Sam often called Cas for help on an essay or to ask a question about something in the end they ended up talking for a long time. Cas was the same age as Dean but still considered Sam a good friend which Dean absolutely loved.

"What? You better not have said anything bad, you big turd." She said smiling at her friend.

Sam rested a hand on her ankles and squeezed gently, he thought the others didn't notice but they did, "Of course not, just that you cuss like a sailor and that you can eat as much as Dean or a belch as loud as a train whistle," she started glaring at him but then he said, "Or that you're really awesome and pretty and you're my bestest friend in the whole world." She blushed furiously and nudged his chest with her toes.

Dean was right, Cas thought, something was definitely bound to blossom between these two.

Dean and Cas had moved in to sit on the love seat, they didn't mind not getting the couch because this meant they could sit closer together, and Dean got a look at Jo's shirt.

"Jo, are you wearing my shirt?" Dean asked looking at the familiar Metallica print.

"Chill out Dean, you shrunk it in the wash last week and she spilled coffee on hers so I let her wear it. It's too small for the both of us." Sam said waving his hand and Dean huffed.

"Well fuck, I loved that shirt." Dean grumbled.

"You have three other shirts that are almost identical to this you big baby." Jo said with a giggle.

"Dean, if it makes you feel any better, I always liked your plain black Led Zepplin shirt; it's much tighter than your other ones. So that one isn't sorely missed." Cas said with a smirk.

Dean grinned back evilly and Jo and Sam started making retching noised. Cas laughed.

Dean kicked Sam and Jo out of the living room not long after dinner, (they ordered Chinese) and they went up to Sam's room.

"You're not worried about them being alone?" Cas asked.

"Are you kidding? Not at all. Sammy and Jo have been sleeping in each other's bedrooms since they were three. I know there's something going on but Sam would never let anything happen, at least not while I'm home. Plus they haven't even admitted it to themselves yet." Dean said with a chuckle.

Dean and Cas stayed up late watching the second Lord of the Rings Movie, (because everyone knows that's the coolest one) and then a marathon of _at least _twelve episodes of Star Trek. After a small make out session and two boxes of Lomain later it was 12:30 and they were both exauhsted.

"Can you stay tonight? I can drive you home tomorrow." Dean grumbled out the question, and Cas nodded sleepily, sent Gabriel a text message and followed Dean up the stairs.

They were holding hands so when Dean went down the hall to check on Sam and Jo to make sure they were asleep Cas followed close behind. They peeked inside Sam's room; the only light in the room was the purple black light above Sam's chameleon, Bobby's cage. Yes he names the chameleon after Bobby because it was grumpy and looked like it had a beard. They Sam sprawled on his back across the bed while Jo was curled into a ball against his side, her head was on his chest and his arm was around her entire body that was basically in a fetal position. The blanket was strewn over both of them. Dean smiled warmly and then drug Cas to his room.

He got Cas a pair of sweat pants and spare toothbrush and changed while Cas got ready in the bathroom. Both wearing sleepy expressions and baggy sweat pants, and bare chests, climbed into Dean's bed. It was all completely innocent; all they wanted to do was cuddle and sleep. Dean pulled Cas' back against his chest and wrapped an arm around his waste, Dean was the big spoon and Cas was the little one. The situation of tonight was completely naïve and childlike but one could only wait for what the morning would bring.

**Did you guys like it? Once again I'm sorry for the wait and I'm trying to update like three of my fic. Hope you enjoyed it, review pretty please? Reviews make me smile. One love. **

**Liz. **


End file.
